


Am Rand der Nacht

by st4rling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Verbal Humiliation, ruined orgasm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: Klarheit wie Hux sie kennt und liebt, gut strukturierte Ordnung von Gedanken und Befehlen und kausalen Beziehungen, ist etwas das unendlich viel Kraft kostet, und manchmal, spät nachts, so wie jetzt, beginnt die Kontrolle zu bröckeln. Und Hux mag gar nicht daran denken, was sich unter dem Panzer nüchterner Sachlichkeit verbirgt, aber hin und wieder kann er nicht anders, als in den Abgrund seiner Gefühle zu blicken. 
Beitrag zur inoffiziellen Challenge Smutfic geht auch auf Deutsch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/gifts).



> Warnungen: siehe _Tags_ | außerdem Erwähnungen von Krieg und Gewalt | Und vielleicht noch kurz zum Dubcon. Hux fantasiert darüber was Ren so mit ihm anstellen könnte, was wiederum Kylo Ren ohne sein Einverständnis per Telepathie aus ihm herausquetscht. Das ist natürlich nicht okay. Noch weniger okay ist es, dass sich Kylo ohne Erlaubnis daran macht, diese Wunschvorstellungen in die Tat umzusetzen.  
>  Für alle, die auf sowas gar nicht stehen, bitte nicht lesen, ok? Danke! :*  
> Für alle anderen: Kein Mitleid für Space!Faschisten. 
> 
> Titel nach einem Rilke Gedicht, weil wenn schon prätentiös, dann richtig. :P

-  
Die Luft ist kalt. So kalt, dass es sich anfühlt, als bildeten sich Eiskristalle in Hux' Gehirn, wenn er einatmet. Es ist ein stechender Schmerz, der sich durch seine Schläfen zieht wie Glassplitter oder feine Nadeln. Ein guter Schmerz. Kathartisch. Hux kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Jedes Mal wenn sich der Frost wie ein Band aus Eis in seinem Kopf festsetzt, ist es als brenne er die Stickigkeit von Starkiller Base förmlich aus ihm heraus. Hux stellt sich vor, wie all die Bazillen und Keime, die die Lüftungsanlage tagtäglich fein säuberlich über die Gänge und Hallen verteilt, all der Staub und der klebrige Film von Maschinenöl, diese ganze abgestandene Widerlichkeit schockgefroren von ihm abrieselt.

Aber es ist nicht nur die reinigende Kälte, die ihn die Luft begierig aufsaugen lässt – die Atmosphäre ist dünn, sauerstoffarm, und jeder Atemzug ein falsches Versprechen. Es ist nie genug, jedes Einatmen wird hastiger, hungriger. Er will mehr und immer mehr vom trügerischen Gasgemisch. Seine Lunge brennt und sein Geist wird langsam, so langsam. Er lässt das schwarze Nichts des Weltraums in sich hinein, die absolute Leere, den Moment ein wenig mehr davon. Die Sterne funkeln über ihm, eine Saat des Vergessens, der Hux erlaubt in seinem Kopf Wurzeln zu schlagen. 

Das ist, was er hier draußen sucht, in der verschneiten Einöde dieses gottverlassenen Planeten, in der Kälte und dem Schmerz und der Benommenheit: Vergessen.

Klarheit wie Hux sie kennt und liebt, gut strukturierte Ordnung von Gedanken und Befehlen und kausalen Beziehungen, ist etwas das unendlich viel Kraft kostet, und manchmal, spät nachts, so wie jetzt, beginnt die Kontrolle zu bröckeln. Und Hux mag gar nicht daran denken, was sich unter dem Panzer nüchterner Sachlichkeit verbirgt, aber hin und wieder kann er nicht anders, als in den Abgrund seiner Gefühle zu blicken. 

Da ist Angst. Angst vor Versagen, vor Snoke, vor dem Tod. Ein Hasenherzzittern, das unter der stoischen Oberfläche vibriert, ihn droht bis ins Mark zu erschüttern. Hux hat gelernt damit umzugehen. Niemand ist ohne Furcht, Furcht ist eine Herausforderung, der man sich stellen muss, und Hux wäre der letzte, der vor einer solchen Prüfung zurückschreckt. Aber da ist noch mehr. 

Zum Beispiel diese unbeschreibliche Beklemmung, die flau in seinem Magen sitzt. Hux weiß, dass er nur Befehle ausführt, nur tut was er tun muss. Gehorsam ist die oberste Tugend eines Soldaten. Und dennoch. Manchmal glaubt er Schmerzensschreie zu hören, Stöhnen, Weinen, Ausdrücke der Verzweiflung. Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er verkohlte Körper und zerfetzte Glieder, Frauen, Kinder, Blut. Impressionen des Krieges. Aber selbst das ist bewältigbar. Ordnung hat nun einmal ihren Preis. 

Ein paar Atemzüge und die frostglitzernde Dunkelheit hat das Wissen um die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen aus ihm herausgeschabt. 

Doch was dann noch bleibt, ist das Schlimmste – ein Verlangen nach etwas, das allem zuwider läuft, woran Hux glaubt. Was den Menschen vom Tier unterscheidet ist seine Fähigkeit sich über die Natur zu erheben, durch Willenskraft den Körper zu bezwingen. Wenn Hux schläft oder isst oder trinkt, dann um seine Funktionalität zu garantieren, um in Form zu bleiben. Er absolviert das tägliche Trainingsprogramm, hält sich an die vorgeschriebene Diät, kurz er pflegt seinen Körper wie eine Maschine.

Da ist nur eine Sache, die er nicht in den Griff bekommt. Seine betreuende Ärztin hat ihm davon abgeraten, das Problem chemisch zu lösen. Auf der Führungsebene der Ersten Ordnung sei das nicht erwünscht. “Wir können Ihnen jemanden zur Verfügung stellen, General”, sagte sie. “Eine Frau, einen Mann, sogar einen Droiden, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist.” Aber Hux lehnte dankend ab. Wie gesagt, er ist keiner, der vor einer Herausforderung zurückschreckt.

Was er nicht voraussehen konnte, war dass ihm der oberste Anführer einen Mann vor die Nase setzen würde, der ihn derart aus dem seelischen Gleichgewicht bringt. Am Anfang dachte Hux, es sei nur Ärger über den ungebührlichen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle, die sein neuer Kollege an den Tag legt. Wutausbrüche waren nichts, womit er gewohnt war umzugehen und er hatte Mühe, nicht selbst die Beherrschung zu verlieren. 

Manchmal fällt es ihm immer noch schwer, in Lord Rens Gegenwart die Fassung zu bewahren, aber die Gründe dafür sind leider ganz und gar andere, als anfangs vermutet. Etwas in Rens Unbeherrschtheit bringt eine Saite in Hux zum Klingen, die er gerne durchschnitten oder wenigstens stillgelegt hätte. Mit Hormonen wenn notwendig. Aber so wie die Dinge liegen, muss er andere Wege finden, mit diesen unerwünschten Aufwallungen von Begehren umzugehen. 

Deswegen steht er mitten in der Nacht mit zitternden, steifgefrorenen Gliedern in der dünnen Luft dieses verdammten Eisplaneten und versucht sich durch die klirrende Kälte von seinen sexuellen Vorstellungen zu reinigen. Es hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass der Sauerstoffmangel eine wohlige Benommenheit erzeugt, ein wenig als drücke ihm jemand die Kehle zu. Und selbstverständlich noch weniger mit der Tatsache, dass man von seiner aktuellen Position theoretisch einen Blick auf Kylo Ren erhaschen könnte, der des öfteren nachts im Wald seine Kampfübungen absolviert. Fürs Protokoll: zwischen den einzelnen Fakten besteht kein Zusammenhang.

Und überhaupt, diesmal gibt es sowieso nichts zu sehen. Zwischen den Bäumen ist alles still. Keine schemenhafte Gestalt im Duell mit den Schatten, kein Gewitter roter Laserschwert-Blitze. Nur Schnee und Dunkelheit.

Hux ist dabei seinen Mantel enger um sich zu ziehen, als ihn das leise Piepen seines Kommunikators darauf hinweist, dass sein Zeitfenster abgelaufen ist. Noch länger draußen zu bleiben, könnte heißen Erfrierungen zu riskieren, und das widerspricht Hux' Einstellung zur Erhaltung seiner physischen Funktionalität. Er kann fühlen, wie seine Körpertemperatur langsam in den kritischen Bereich sinkt. Das leichte Zittern ist kurz davor sich in unkontrollierbaren Schüttelfrost zu verwandeln. Trotzdem verspürt er einen irrationalen Widerwillen bei dem Gedanken in die klaustrophobische Enge seines Quartiers zurückzukehren.

Er weiß nur zu gut, was ihn dort erwartet. Nicht nur Angst und Beklemmung, auch die Versuchung seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, in der Heimlichkeit seines Bettes die Hände über nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen; Hände von denen er sich vorstellt, dass sie einem anderen gehören, dass ein anderer seine langen, kräftigen Finger um seinen Hals schlingt und leicht, beinahe liebevoll zudrückt, gerade so viel, dass das Atmen schwer wird und die Luft kostbar. So wie hier, auf der unwirtlichen Planetenoberfläche in bitterkalter Nacht. 

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich diesen Fantasien überlässt. Und Hux weiß, was danach kommt, wie sein Körper ihn betrügt, wie die Haut kribbelt unter einer Berührung, von der er so sehnlich wünscht, sie wäre nicht die eigene, zu oft hat er die Szene schon durchgespielt, angefangen vom besitzergreifende Streichen der Finger über das Schlüsselbein, über das Sternum und weiter hinunter, abwärts, wie sanft sie zu Beginn sind, und wie scharf ihre Nägel werden können. Er ist hart, lange bevor sich die Hand um seinen Schwanz schließt, Wohltat und Tortur zugleich.

Nur darüber nachzudenken, reicht aus, ein ein vertrautes Ziehen in seinem Inneren zu wecken, diese primitivste aller körperlichen Regungen, und nicht einmal die Kälte der Nachtluft kann das aufsteigende Begehren zum Erlöschen bringen. Hux ist nicht abergläubisch; er glaubt nicht an das Übernatürliche, er glaubt nicht einmal an die _Macht_ , wenn er ehrlich ist. Aber irgendwie wächst die Befürchtung in ihm, Kylo Ren könnte ihn verhext haben, mit seinen braunen Augen und den geschwungenen Lippen und den großen, eleganten Händen. Ein Sexzauber, wer hat davon schon gehört?

Hux lacht ein leises, sprödes Lachen. Ein ungewohntes Geräusch, sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren, aber es hört ja niemand, außer der Wald und die Nacht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich an der Zeit in die Basis zurückzukehren, sein Hirn scheint schon unter der Kälte zu leiden. Er dreht sich um--  
und erstarrt.

Einige Schritte hinter ihm steht niemand anderes als Lord Ren und blickt ihn neugierig aus dunklen Augen an. Ausgerechnet heute trägt er keinen Helm, ganz so als könne ihm die dünne, eiskalte Luft nichts anhaben. Mit der schwarzen Kleidung und dem leicht schief gelegten Kopf sieht er aus wie ein riesiger Rabenvogel, ganz so als habe er gerade erst menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Unheimlich. Leider findet ein Teil von Hux das ganz besonders anregend, was den Verdacht der Schädlichkeit von frostiger Luft wohl zweifelsfrei beweisen dürfte. Hux glaubt nicht an das Übernatürliche, wirklich nicht, aber jetzt gerade ist er sich nicht so sicher, ob Ren nicht vielleicht doch Gedanken lesen kann. 

“Spionieren Sie mir nach?”, fragt er im unfreundlichsten Ton, den er auf die Schnelle zustande bekommt.

Rens Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln. _Er kann nicht Gedanken lesen_ , sagt sich Hux, wiederholt es wie ein Mantra. Paranoia wäre jetzt alles andere als hilfreich.

“Ich könnte Sie das Gleiche fragen”, erwidert Ren. “Sie glauben doch nicht, mir ist entgangen, dass Sie mich beim Training beobachten.” Er trägt immer noch dieses überhebliche Grinsen zur Schau und Hux möchte es ihm am liebsten mit einer Ohrfeige vom Gesicht wischen.

“Ich bin hier draußen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen und die Ruhe zu genießen”, sagt Hux, “nicht, um mir Ihre Kunststückchen anzusehen.”

Ren hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue. “Ach wirklich?”, fragt er während er seine Handschuhe auszieht, und bevor es sich Hux versieht, hat Ren einen Schritt nach vorne gemacht und ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt und dann passiert etwas, was er nicht vorhersehen konnte: irgendwo in seinem nüchternen, unabergläubischen Kopf öffnet sich eine Schleuse und all die Fantasien und Tagträume, Bilder und Wünsche strömen nur so aus ihm heraus. Er sieht die Spuren der Leidenschaft, bunt wie Wasserfarbe auf seiner blassen Haut, blau, grün, violett, rot, gelb, sieht lange Finger und volle Lippen auf seinem Körper, breite Hände um seine Kehle. Die Vorstellung überträgt sich in Wirklichkeit, Rens Finger schließen sich um Hux' Hals, ihr Griff ist eisern. Es scheint Ren kaum Kraft zu kosten, ihn so weit hochzuheben, dass Hux auf Zehenspitzen stehen muss, um noch den Boden zu berühren.

Traum und Realität verschwimmen während Hux nach Luft ringt; er will etwas sagen, will protestieren gegen eine derart unziemliche Behandlung, aber seine Zunge liegt wie ein Stück Holz in seinem Mund, fremd und staubtrocken, und der Sturzbach seiner Vorstellungskraft sprudelt weiter aus ihm heraus, Bilder, die ihm Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben, Szenen, die ihn wünschen lassen, die Erde tue sich unter ihm auf, um ihn zu verschlingen, doch Ren sieht ihn nur an, mit diesem halb interessierten, halb weggetretenen Gesichtsausdruck und lässt nicht locker, bis er nicht die letzte sexuelle Fantasie aus Hux herausgewunden hat.

Erst dann lockert er seinen Griff – was nicht heißt, dass er Hux völlig loslässt, seine Hand ruht immer noch auf Hux' Kehle, so besitzergreifend wie er es sich heimlich erträumt hat. 

“Das ist also, was du dir wünscht”, sagt Ren nachdenklich, als hätte ihm Hux gerade mitgeteilt, was er zum Abendessen möchte oder wo er gerne seinen nächsten Urlaub verbringen würde.

Hux findet nun doch seine Stimme wieder. “Lassen Sie mich _sofort_ los!” Normalerweise verfehlt der Tonfall nie seine Wirkung, aber Ren bleibt völlig unbeeindruckt. 

“Ich denke gar nicht daran”, sagt er. “Wir haben ja gerade etabliert, wer hier das Sagen hat, und du bist es nicht.” Er grinst unverschämt. Seine Zähne blitzen im Dunkeln. Hux denkt an die Bissspuren aus seinen Fantasien und muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Er könnte sich losreißen, er müsste nicht einmal viel Kraft aufwenden, und doch bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen und erlaubt Ren ihn zu behandeln wie einen ungezogenen Köter.

“Ein sehr schöner Vergleich”, sagt Ren. Offensichtlich steht die telepathische Verbindung immer noch und Hux sendet live, was ihm durch den Kopf geht, und bemerkt es nicht einmal mehr. Dass er von der Kälte und dem Mangel an Sauerstoff immer noch benommen ist, heißt vermutlich, dass er Ren den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken quasi auf dem Silbertablett serviert hat. Angestrengt versucht er, seinen Geist gegen den unerwünschten Eindringling abzuschotten, aber er weiß nicht einmal wie er das anfangen sollte. 

“Du willst nicht, Hux, das ist das Geheimnis. Wenn du mich wirklich aus deinem Kopf vertreiben wolltest, könntest du schon ein bisschen Energie aufbringen. Aber eigentlich möchtest du, dass ich alles über dich weiß. Du wünscht dir, dass ich deine Träume bis ins kleinste Detail kenne, damit ich sie dir erfüllen kann.”

Es ist eine Lüge mit der Wahrheit.  
Natürlich will Hux nicht, dass Ren seine dunkelsten Sehnsüchte kennt.  
Natürlich will Hux, dass Ren seine dunkelsten Sehnsüchte kennt.

Alles was Hux ist und will zerfällt in zwei widerstreitende Pole, er wünscht sich Kontrolle und er wünscht sich sie abzugeben, und irgendwo dazwischen steht Ren und sieht ihn mit brennenden Augen an, und dann, als Hux die Spannung kaum noch aushält, als er glaubt, sie wird ihn in Stücke reißen, gibt etwas in ihm nach, und die antagonistischen Hälften schnellen aufeinander zu wie Asteroiden auf Kollisionskurs.

Hux nutzt das Momentum, diesen kurzen Augenblick, in dem er eins mit sich ist, in dem es keinen Zweifel mehr darüber gibt, was er will. Er krallt seine Hände in Rens Haar und zieht ihn zu sich hinunter. 

Es ist als hätte Ren ein wildes Tier freigesetzt – Hux' Finger sind wie Klauen, seine Zähne scharf. Der Kuss hat nicht Sanftes, Vorsichtiges; er ist ein Kampf, von dem Hux von vorneherein weiß, dass er ihn verlieren wird, dass er ihn verlieren _will_. Dass es nicht lange dauert, bis er Blut leckt, stachelt ihn nur weiter an. Ren lässt ihn gewähren, großmütig, amüsiert. Hux spürt die Überheblichkeit, und sie macht ihn nur noch unbändiger. Er küsst Ren als hinge sein Leben davon ab, küsst ihn, bis er keine Luft mehr bekommt, küsst ihn bis ihm schwindelig wird, und kommt erst wieder so richtig zu sich, als ihn Ren durch einen Seitengang zurück ins klimatisierte Innere von Starkiller Base geschoben hat.

Ren presst ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Wand. “Atme”, sagt er und Hux hat keine andere Wahl, als genau das zu tun. Gierig saugt er die Luft in seine Lungen; er fühlt sich euphorisch, unbesiegbar, selbst so, ohne die Chance sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
Rens Hand ruht auf seiner Wange, beinahe zärtlich, während er geduldig wartet bis Hux wieder Luft bekommt, dann beugt er sich vor und küsst ihn – ganz anders als Hux es erwartet, behutsam, so sanft wie Schmetterlingsflügel, und Hux vergisst beinahe wieder das Atmen. 

Sein Inneres brennt wie Alderaan brannte, lichterloh und sengend. _Und wenn es mein Untergang ist, es soll mir gleich sein_ , denkt Hux, als Rens Zunge gegen seine gleitet, eine Berührung die ihn durchfährt wie ein Schock, jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals so erregt gewesen zu sein. Ohne nachzudenken, drängt er sich näher an Ren, presst seinen Unterleib gegen Rens muskulösen Oberschenkel, reibt sich daran, willenlos. Er will ihn so sehr, er braucht ihn, er kann nicht anders, und Ren erlaubt es, küsst ihn einfach weiter, während Hux seinen Trieben nachgibt. 

Wie durch einen Nebel registriert er, dass Rens Hände beginnen seinen Körper zu erkunden, Stück für Stück streifen sie die störende Kleidung ab – den schweren Mantel, den Koppelgürtel, die Uniformjacke, Hemd und Hose. Hux kümmert es nicht, dass ihm Ren sein Unterhemd wortwörtlich vom Leibe reißt, dass sich seine Hose um seine Stiefel verheddert. Alles woran er denken kann ist Haut auf Haut zu fühlen, und Ren gewährt ihm den Wunsch, greift nach seinem Schwanz, schließt seine langen Finger so selbstverständlich darum wie um das Heft seines Laserschwerts, und Hux gibt ein so erbärmliches Geräusch von sich, dass Ren nicht anders kann als leise zu lachen.

“Du solltest dich sehen”, flüstert er leise, sein Atem sengend gegen Hux' Ohr. “Ich habe dich kaum angefasst und du bist schon völlig dabei die Fassung zu verlieren. Was würden nur deine Untergebenen denken, wenn sie dich so sähen? Der überkorrekte General im Zustand vollkommener Auflösung.” Hux möchte ihm widersprechen, Paroli bieten, aber aus seiner Kehle entwindet sich nur ein wollüstiges Stöhnen. Er ist starr, willenlos unter Ren. Gelähmt während Rens Lippen über die empfindliche Haut von Hux' Hals wandern, kaum mehr als eine Ahnung von Feuchte und scharfen Zähnen, bis er eine Stelle gefunden hat, die ihm gefällt. Dann beißt er zu.

Hux zuckt unter ihm zusammen, der Schmerz durchfährt ihn wie ein Blitz, ein plötzliches Aufflammen von Hitze, das sich mit der Lust vermischt, ununterscheidbar wird. Sein Atem geht schwer, aber diesmal nicht, weil die Luft zu dünn ist. 

Sie stehen in einem schlecht beleuchteten Gang, irgendwo im oberen Bereich der Basis, Ren vollständig bekleidet und Hux fast völlig nackt, und jederzeit könnten sie von Soldaten auf Patrouille entdeckt werden, und so verrückt es klingt, Hux fühlt diese imaginären Blicke wie zusätzliche Hände auf seiner Haut, die ihn liebkosen, während ihn Rens Finger streicheln, der Griff seiner Hand zu lose, um ihn ausreichend zu stimulieren, und doch stößt Hux dankbar in seine Faust, wieder und wieder. Rens Finger sind schon ganz glitschig, und Hux sollte sich schämen, dass sein Schwanz so feucht und willig in der fremden Hand liegt, aber er kann an nichts anderes denken als wie gut sich diese Hand anfühlt, wie richtig, und wie sehr er sie gerade braucht. 

“Hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf”, murmelt er wie ein Gebet in die Stille, die sie umfängt, und Ren hält ihn und hört nicht auf, sondern verstärkt den Druck seiner Finger. Seine Hand gleitet auf und ab, die ganze Länge von Hux' Schwanz entlang, er reibt mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze. Die Flüssigkeit, die sich dort sammelt, reduziert die Reibung ein wenig, lässt Rens Finger schneller und schneller über Hux' Glied flutschen, bis Hux keine Worte mehr formen kann, bis nur noch Seufzer aus seinem Mund kommen und die Muskeln in seinen Beinen anfangen zu zittern.

“So ist's gut”, wispert Ren, “Genau so. Zeig mir wie sehr dir das gefällt, du kleine Schlampe.” 

Hux, der penible, prüde Hux stöhnt nur statt einer Antwort. Ja, genau das ist er, eine Schlampe. Ren hat vollkommen recht, Hux würde gerade alles tun, jeden Verrat begehen, nur damit er nicht aufhört ihn anzufassen. 

“Ich kann gar nicht warten, bis du mir den Schwanz lutscht”, sagt Ren und Hux schnappt nach Luft bei der Vorstellung. In seinem Inneren zieht sich alles zusammen, er _fast da_ , nur noch ein, zwei, drei Handbewegungen. Würde ihn Ren nicht gegen die Wand pressen, könnte er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Auf der Welt existiert nichts außer Rens Hand, ihre schnelle, beinahe unangenehme Bewegung.

“Das ist doch was du willst, oder Hux? Vor mir knien und mir den Schwanz lutschen?”

Ren drückt noch ein wenig stärker zu, und das ist alles, worauf Hux noch gewartet hat, die Berührung ist mit einem Mal unerträglich, er ist so angespannt, dass der Höhepunkt mehr Schmerz als Lust scheint. Für einen Moment konzentriert sich die Welt auf die Größe einer Nadelspitze, und gleich, gleich folgen die erlösenden Wellen des Orgasmus, Hux' Hüften zucken reflexhaft nach vorne, folgen Rens Bewegung.

Doch dann ist nur noch Leere um Hux' Schwanz, und der Moment, den er sich als ultimative Erlösung vorgestellt hat, wird ein Augenblick der Enttäuschung. Die Intensität verschwindet, aber es ist zu spät, um den Höhepunkt noch aufzuhalten. Er kommt ins Nichts, klägliche Spritzer von verirrtem Sperma klatschen auf den Flurboden, und noch bevor er versteht, was geschehen ist, greift Ren in Hux' rotes Haar und reißt seinen Kopf nach hinten. 

“Du dachtest doch nicht, dass du schon eine Belohnung verdient hast, oder?”, sagt Ren höhnisch. Hux' Kopfhaut brennt wie Feuer, aber sein Körper verwandelt die Signale in noch mehr verzweifelte, frustrierte Erregung. Er kann nur mit Mühe ein Wimmern unterdrücken, als Ren ihm seine Hand hinhält. Hux weiß ohne weitere Worte, was Ren von ihm erwartet. Folgsam streckt er die Zunge aus und beginnt die Spuren seiner eigenen Lust von Rens Fingern zu lecken.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Gesucht: eure liebsten deutschsprachigen Smutfics >> [zitronen-und-limonen.tumblr.com](http://zitronen-und-limonen.tumblr.com)


End file.
